


Gorilla

by maniclust



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Cocaine, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Giving thanks, Infidelity, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Scratching, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust





	Gorilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



[”I bet you never ever felt so good, so good. I got your body trembling like it should, it should. You’ll never be the same baby once I’m done with you.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzyW2wDkdZI)

 

“You look like you are desperately trying to forget something.”

Her smooth voice caught my attention as I tipped back the bottle of beer, emptying the remainder of it into my mouth before I settled my eyes on her. Her lips were painted red, curled into a smirk as she leaned against the wall in front of me, blue eyes sparkling. When she reached out to run her finger down my chest through my shirt, I didn’t stop her. 

“Not necessarily forget, but at least diffuse some anger and frustration,” I replied, not knowing why I was being at all truthful with this woman standing in front of me that I’d never met before. 

Natalie had kicked me out of the house again, hurling accusations of infidelity at me. Accusations that were unfounded. Not because I hadn’t been presented with the opportunities to be unfaithful to her, but because I had fought the urges to do so every single time. I had remained true to my marriage in spite of the rumors and the evidence she thought she had. She put too much faith in the things she read online late at night when I wasn’t home yet. Formulated stories and images in her head to the point that she believed them over my word. Tonight had been the last straw. 

I didn’t even get a clear explanation for what it was that I had supposedly done this time. Whatever it was, she was as mad as a bear defending her cubs and nothing was going to get through to her. So, for once I had just walked away and texted an old friend of mine looking for a pick me up. Something to transport me away from the feelings being kicked out had caused.

I snapped out of my reverie when she flashed a small baggie in her palm causing me to lick my lips as she once again smirked at me.

“I thought that might get your attention. Was sent to deliver it to you. I bet it would help you diffuse some of what you’re feeling. Follow me.”

There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation as I followed her through the house, dodging groups of people to keep up with her. Even though she was so much shorter than me, she was moving with a purpose and clearly knew where she was going. I’d never seen her before in my life, but I really didn’t care. She held something in her palm that I wanted and for once, I wasn’t going to fight against that urge. I wasn’t going to fight against any of my urges. 

As the door closed behind us, I looked around to find that we were standing alone in the bedroom, the sound of the lock clicking into place not bothering me at all. When she moved around in front of me, she grabbed for my hand, fingering my wedding ring as she looked up at me.

“Where’s the wifey?” she purred. 

“At home probably drawing up divorce papers because she thinks I’m a cheating drug addict,” I said bitterly.

“Are you?”

“No, I’m not. I gave up drugs when she asked me to and I haven’t cheated on her. That doesn’t stop her from believing every rumor under the sun and it certainly didn’t stop her from kicking me out on my ass,” I explained, watching as she backed up toward the bed. 

Sitting down, she crossed her legs, the familiar baggie coming into view again as she turned her hand face up on the bed. “That’s a pretty shitty deal, you know. Getting accused for things and blamed for them without being able to even enjoy what it is she thinks you did.”

“Trust me, right now I wish that I had done them because then at least I would know that I deserved this.”

“If you ask me, the cure for what you are feeling is to have a little fun,” she said, pulling up her dress slightly to expose her milky white thigh. “I’ve been watching you all night. I can tell that you need to release some tension.”

My eyes were riveted to her as she opened the baggie and used her fingernail to spread a generous line of powder on her exposed thigh, leaning back on the bed when she was done. I didn’t need more of an invitation than that. She was extremely attractive and so was that line. And she was right. If I was going to be accused of something I might as well get to enjoy it. At this point, I didn’t feel like there was anything left of my marriage to save anyway. 

When I fell to my knees in front of her, she produced a small hard plastic straw from her cleavage and handed it to me. Once again without hesitation, I leaned down to inhale the powder as her fingers threaded through my hair. Tilting my head back, I gasped as I felt it begin to enter my system, my mouth falling open at the feeling of it. It had been a long time since I’d done cocaine, but my memory hadn’t failed me. It was just as good as I remembered. 

She used her hand in my hair to press my face back down against her thigh and I slowly slid my tongue along the skin where the powder had been, cleaning up the residue so there were no traces left. Her mouth covered mine then in a searing kiss, our tongues tangling together harshly, desperately. 

When I pulled back, I licked my lips as I looked up at her. “Your turn?” I asked, motioning to the baggie and she shook her head.

“Drugs aren’t what I’m addicted to. I don’t like the way they make me feel,” she purred, reaching down to undo the buttons on my shirt as she spoke.

“What are you addicted to then?” I asked, though with the way she was looking at me I already knew the answer. 

Her answer came in the form of her hand sliding all the way down my body to cup me through my jeans, giving my already hardening cock a squeeze. Once more she reached into her cleavage and this time produced a condom. Within seconds, I had her pinned down to the bed, arms above her head as I kissed her roughly again, not holding back with her in the slightest. 

In a tangle of limbs and desperation, we shed our clothes to the floor and when we were both completely naked, she stopped me from advancing any closer to her as she once again took her time setting up a line for me -- this time between her breasts. My chest was heaving as I watched her and when she beckoned me down, I took it, following up with a drag of my tongue against her soft skin. 

“Now, where were we,” she asked, looking up at me with an animalistic lust before wrapping her legs around me draw me in closer to her as she took the time to slid the condom down over my length, giving me a few strokes.

Having not been with anyone but Natalie in years, I was cautious as I moved forward, sliding myself against her slick folds for a few moments. Impatiently, she took me into her hand and used her legs to pull me forward so that I slid into her fully with one thrust, causing us both to cry out. 

“Don’t hold back. I can take it. Give it to me as hard as you can. It’s yours,” she whispered up at me. 

With permission to lose control, I started to move my hips against her slowly at first before I worked myself into a rhythm against her until I was eventually slamming into her hard enough that the headboard started to hit the wall. One hand pinned her down to the bed by her hair, the other roughly held onto her hip as I took her the way I needed to. Pouring years of pent up need and aggression into that moment. 

This wasn’t about love. This was about sex. Need. It was fucking pure and simple. Fucking for the sake of getting off with no attachments. 

“Harder, motherfucker,” she screamed and I obliged. When my body met hers violently she let out a moan of pleasure that I felt through my entire body. Her hands clawed at my chest and up into my hair, grabbing and scratching everywhere that she could. 

Leaning my head down, I slid my tongue against her skin before I bit down hard on the pulse point at the side of her neck. Her body spasmed tightly around me as I felt her have her first orgasm, a loud scream echoing off the walls. 

“Yeah, you like that don’t you? You’re going to have a hard time walking in the morning when I’m through with you,” I growled against her ear, sinking my teeth into the lobe then. I was relentless as I pounded her into the mattress. I was surely leaving bruises all over her body with the way I was handling her, but that’s what I wanted. I wanted her to remember me in the morning. Feel me for days.

“Yes, fuck Taylor, FUCK,” she cried out, as she thrashed beneath me. 

Had she just said my name? I didn’t remember telling her what my name was. I certainly hadn’t asked for hers and she had not offered it. My curiosity about her knowing my name quickly disappeared when she drug her nails down my back, biting into my skin and making me cry out. 

With a strength I didn’t realize she possessed, she tightened her legs around me and used them to roll me over onto my back. Gripping her hands in my chest hair, she straddle me once more and slid back onto my waiting cock. The sight of her riding me hard, using me for what she needed was so hot that I couldn’t contain myself. 

A few precise rolls of her hips down against me hard had me screaming out my own orgasm, filling the condom and scratching my nails down her thighs roughly for some sort of hold on the pleasure that was ripping through my body. Even as I was coming, she didn’t let up, riding me into another orgasm for herself, her body milking me for all that I was worth. 

I somewhat registered the feeling of her as she laid her body down against my chest, pressing kisses against the underside of my jaw and making me smile. A glance at the clock in the room let me know that we had been at it for nearly an hour. Damn.

“Thank you,” I murmured. “That was exactly what I needed.”

“Mmm, you might rethink that in the morning, but you’re welcome. And thank _you_.” 

The combination of the orgasm, alcohol, and drugs flowing through my system made it easy to drift in and out of consciousness. I had no desire to move, my body completely spent from the release and exertion. Plus, her warm body still laying against me was a source of pleasure that kept me in the moment and made it easy to just succumb to the sleep licking at the edges of my consciousness. 

When I woke up, I could barely lift my head from the pillow, groaning at the weight of my clouded head. I was still naked only I was now alone. As I shifted, my arm came in contact with a piece of paper and I picked it up, the words blurring for a moment before they came into focus and my head once again felt like it was going to explode but this time for an entirely different reason.

_Natalie sends her best. She now has all the proof she needs to move forward with the divorce. I would be sorry, but I’m not. Thanks for the great fuck. Maybe we can do it again sometime when your divorce is final. xo._


End file.
